Fuel modules have been provided in which much of a vehicle's fuel system is enclosed in a single housing. Thus, a fuel module may include a fuel pump, a fuel strainer, a pressure regulator, and a fuel filter, and typically is mounted on or in the fuel tank of the vehicle.